


YOU'RE DATING WHAT!?

by Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Laf, Demon!Herc, Siren!John, Vamp!Alex, You are a hunter, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411/pseuds/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411
Summary: Your brothers help you escape the hunting life, just in time for you to be pulled back in, on the opposite side this time. When push comes to shove, who's side are you on? Will you stick with your brothers, hunters, or go with the loves of your live, the monsters?





	YOU'RE DATING WHAT!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so excited to write this and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Also, in this AU, demons have lil horns and angels have wings. 
> 
> Love you! <333

It was time.  
I finally had to tell my boys who I really was. ALL of my boys. See, my name is (Y/N) Winchester and I used to be a hunter. My brothers, Sam, Dean and I spent our whole lives trying to help our dad kill the thing that murdered our mother, but we had only succeeded once our dad, John had been killed by the thing. I spent a few more years in the hunting business, eight to be exact, before I realized I wanted a normal life, and soon enough I was dead-set on having it. Surprisingly, Sam, Dean and Cas (who we met around 2008; he was an angel, and like a brother to us) agreed with me.    
At least, that’s what I thought would happen.  
On my first day of King’s College, a man came around to give me a tour of the school. He was a tall man, with big, brown eyes, short black hair, most of which was covered by a beanie. He was one of the sweetest men I had ever met, therefore, when he asked me out on a date at the local coffee shop, I just had to say yes. Throughout a few weeks, we got to know each other more and more, then before I knew it, he came out to me with the fact that he had three boyfriends, who wanted to meet me and that they were in an open relationship. That night, he invited me to a movie night with him and his boyfriends: Alex, John and Lafayette. I have to admit, I was nervous beyond belief to meet the group of boys, but they were amazing. Soon enough, they had asked me to join their relationship, which I would have gladly said yes to, but then they had to explain something.  
They were monsters, which threw everything off of the rails. Alex was a vampire; born in the 1700’s. He fought in The Revolutionary War and met Herc around 1950. I was nervous at first, getting ready to grab the Dead Man’s Blood from my purse, but he didn’t initiate anything, which surprised me. He was a busy guy, but he made sure to let all of his lovers know that he cared. John was a Siren, a monster that I hadn’t come across in my time of hunting. It was no wonder that his singing turned on everyone in the room. He was an optimistic, bubbly person who could find the good in everyone; reminding me a lot of Cas. Lafayette, who I dubbed Laf, was an angel, and luckily not one of the dicks. His wings are  a bright white, but they eventually fade down to a warm grey color. Although, I found out that, unlike most of the angels I had met, he had been locked up in a freak show in France for a few decades. He’s still super shaken up about that, and still wakes up screaming. The one I was the most surprised about was Herc, who was a demon. I couldn’t help but feel like a complete and utter idiot for falling in love with a demon, as Sam had made sure to let us know how big of a mistake that was.  
Now, it’s not that I didn’t return their feelings, I loved the boys to death, but it was just too dangerous. I was the sister of the most well-known hunters in the country, and I knew that my brothers were bound to find out. However, there was this feeling inside me, telling me I had to tell them yes, that I was supposed to be with them. What’s the worst that could happen? So, soon enough, I was apart of their relationship, and for the first time in a long time, I was happy.  
***  
We had been together for five months, as of today and I felt like it was finally time to tell the boys about my past. As I got out of my car, holding the takeout I had purchased for the boys and I. Although, I couldn’t help that feel like something was off. I didn’t know what it was at the time, but I was about to find out.  
I approached my apartment to see that the door was wide open, which was odd, because the boys always were very concerned with privacy. Panic rose in me as I entered the apartment, that was currently in shambles. My eyes widened as I charged through the house, calling for anyone.  
             "Guys! John, Laf, Herc, Alex!! Where are you guys?!“ I yelled, checking every room. I stopped in my tracks when I heard my phone ringing on the table. I ran to the table to see that Dean was the one calling me. Shakily, I grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hey Dean! What’s up?” I asked, playing cool.  
             "Hey. Are you at your apartment?“ He demanded, cutting right to the point.  
             "Yeah. Was the trashing of my apartment your fault?” I questioned, praying it wasn’t.  
             "Yeah, (Y/N), you have all kinds of monsters squatting there while you were gone. A demon, angel, vamp, and get this, a siren. Did you know about this?“  
             "What did you do with them?” I asked, avoiding the question.  
             "We took them back to the bunker to- ah shit! Just get down here, okay?“ He demanded, hanging up suddenly. I didn’t hesitate to grab my keys and dash out the door. I was going to get my boys back, no matter what it took.


End file.
